The present invention relates generally to improved refrigerants for use in refrigeration and other devices such as air-conditioning equipment, and more particularly to an improved fluorocarbon-hydrogen halide gas azeotropic blend product for use in such applications wherein the product is non-flammable, non-explosive, non-corrosive and non-toxic.
In the past, fluorocarbon products and blends of such products, including certain of those sold under the trade designation "Freon", and particularly those lower boiling temperature fluorocarbon products have been considered responsible for depleting certain critical layers of the atmosphere, including in particular, the ozone layer which provides protection for humans against certain types or forms of solar radiation. Concern has also been expressed for global warming potentials of these materials.
As a result of the problems created by these products in the atmosphere, their uses have been restricted, curtailed, and in certain cases, eliminated. However, because of their highly desirable characteristics and properties, including those of being non-flammable, non-explosive, non-corrosive and non-toxic, it has been difficult to undertake to replace such products directly, economically, and easily. The present invention provides a refrigerant blend comprising a mixture with a condition of stability, and which is inert, primarily an azeotropic mixture of one or more fluorocarbon products together with a quantity of hydrogen bromide as an additive. The addition of hydrogen bromide to the fluorocarbon in forming the blend has been found to reduce and substantially eliminate the deleterious effects of the fluorocarbon component in the blended product on the atmosphere. As a result, these improved blends of gases have unique application for use in refrigeration and air-conditioning equipment. Additional uses of the products of the present invention may include related uses as well.
Many types of so-called fluorocarbon products including "Freon" as designated above, contain chlorine as well as fluorine, and are more appropriately called chlorofluorocarbons. As a result, the term "fluorocarbon" is used in a comprehensive sense, and is intended to encompass both fluorocarbons as well as chlorofluorocarbons.
Included in the listing of fluorocarbons which are deemed unacceptable by regulatory Federal and State agencies such as the Federal EPA and various state PCAs, there are materials such as CFC 11, 12, 113, 500, and 502, etc. and HCFC 22 and 142B, etc. Because of the atmospheric problems which these products created, they are not only banned for future uses, but also must be properly captured whenever an existing refrigeration system is intentionally emptied for either complete replacement, or replacement of the refrigerant. Even though such operations and/or processes are quite costly, they are required by statute, law or other regulation and must be explicitly followed. The summary of the final rule adopted by the EPA is found in the refrigerant recycling requirements of Section 608 of the Clean Air Act, 1990, as amended (CAA), including the final regulations published on May 14, 1993 (58 FR 28660); Aug. 19, 1994 (59 FR 42950); and Nov. 9, 1994 (59 FR 55912). Furthermore, there is a prohibition on venting such refrigerants effective Jul. 1, 1992. Pursuant to these requirements, the overall objective is to maximize recycling of ozone-depleting compounds of the fluorocarbon type during servicing and disposal of air-conditioning and refrigeration equipment.